Retinal imaging relates to systems that capture a digital image of the retina, blood vessels, and optic nerve located at the back of the eye. These images can be used for the early detection and management of diseases of the eyes.
Although retinal imaging systems have been developed, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to retinal imaging.